


Girls

by BreeDavis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis
Summary: Just a poem......





	Girls

A promise,   
Fingers crossed behind a back.  
A secret,  
Whispered for all to hear.  
A love,   
Meant to be kept.   
A deviation   
A lie,   
So softly spoken.  
A private diary,  
Gutted by a hairpin key, secrets stolen.  
A prayer,   
That her parents won't find out.   
A betrayal,   
From the closest ally.  
A smile  
Two pinkies crossed.  
An unbroken circle,  
Of heads.   
A bottle spinning,  
The truth pouring from it's neck.  
Hundreds of eyes,  
On one person.  
The food,  
On her clothes, in her hair.  
She sits in the floor.  
Hot tears.  
His eyes  
Hers.  
Burning   
Into her back  
Hair like silk  
A wink  
A kiss  
Teasing words  
Leaked  
Her pictures  
Her tears.  
Red lips smile  
Queen bee on a throne  
Another one dead.


End file.
